Blurred Divide
by heytheresammifanfictions
Summary: During his day of shopping for supplies Sollux Captor encounters a slave auction at the end of the market street. Somehow driven to keep the young and battered troll before him from the Highblooded and impure minded slave owners bidding on him he buys the troll Karkat Vantas. However he soon learns that rehabilitating a violent and and vengeful troll will be harder than he would ha
1. Chapter 1

A young troll by the name of Sollux walks the streets of his local market on a frosty and dim evening. It had been a long day of gathering supplies and food for himself to last at least a month. As he gathers the last of his wears his sight falls upon a commotion coming from a the auction tent on the far side of market street. Curious he enters under the curtain and stands at the back of the crowed. Slightly sickened at the sight before him. A slave auction. He knew of the kidnapping of low blooded or fugitive trolls who would be sold into a life of abuse and hardship but he almost always turned a blind eye to what he had no control over. He sighed as he was handed a list of all the trolls currently up for auction. Reading down the names and through the descriptions, most of them brief, like an advertisement at the bottom of a newspaper or web sight. Before he could throw away the list and walk away from the sickening sight of crazed business and land owners the next name was called and the crowed grew louder. Sollux turned his sight to the stage and frowned. A troll likely in his late teens stood in tattered, mud, and blood soaked clothes. Looking back down at the trolls name he couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in his chest.

His description read, "Karkat Vantas, 8 sweeps old ( 17) , reckless and unbroken. Loud and displeasing personality, to be culled if not sold. Price lowered due to mutant blood color."

Sollux sighed reading the description, he looked back up to the troll struggling on the stage as the bid began. Unlike the others before him he was gagged and blindfolded. He looked frail and small most likely hadn't been fed a good meal in years. His nubby horns matching his stubby height. Something pulled in Sollux heart and sparked a reaction through his body, yanking his arm into the air and his lips to utter a bid, doubling that of the last offer. The crowed went silent and turned around to give him a look. He lowered his head as the auctioneer began his final call. His words like a countdown to the moment he yelled sold and shoved a sausage round finger at the yellow blood. at that very moment everything seemed to shift and pull around him.

He watched in a blur as a file containing a contract and the trolls information was shoved in front of him. With a shaking hand and a long sigh Sollux signed the contract and handed over what was due. Reluctant and desperate the slave was dragged and pulled by the guards to his new owner. Digging his heels into the dirt he tries to stop what he knew he couldn't. His last efforts struck down with a zap of a cattle prod held by one of the guards the trolls chain leads were handed to Sollux. He looked him over with a furrowed brow and deep frown. Now that he was up close it was easier to see his cuts and bruises. Despite his bullied state the slave growled and snarled from behind his gag which he chewed and gnawed at in order to spit it out. Sollux admitted he seemed to have an unlimited supply of strength, but it wouldn't be long before his body gave in. He needed treatment and fast.

He reached out to the troll to touch his shoulder. First contact between master and slave he thought. But his hand only made the other jerk back like he had been burned with a hot iron. His growling growing louder. But underneath all the venom in his actions Sollux could see that he was shaking. He was frightened and had every right to be. With another heavy sigh and headache prodding into his skull Sollux began the walk home. He didn't live far but it seemed to take forever with a growling and spiteful troll pulling on his restraints. The more he pulled and tugged the deeper the metal cuffs bore into Karkat's wounded wrists. With each yank for freedom Sollux had to stop and lightly urge him onward. He rubbed between his eyes at the bridge of his nose to sooth his migraine.

"Alright… Im not going to hurt you. I know that's probably hard to believe right now but it's the truth."

The small troll only gnaws and chews at his gag in order to spit it out. Snarling and shaking his head at Sollux. The yellow blood sighs for the thousandth time that day and uses his psionic powers to unsnap the gag and let it fall out of the others mouth, as well as untie his blindfold.

" There. My name is Sollux Captor…."

The smaller troll looked upon him with a harsh glare filled with distrust and a hatred built up through a wall of neglect and abuse. But it was his words that boomed his hatred though his voice was dry and scratchy.

" Sollux Captor, why should I give a flying fuck who you are? How about you go jump into a pit filled with boiling puss and shit till your air sack fill with fluid and you drown in putrid scum."

Yet another sigh and ache in his head comes from Sollux. The long walk to his hive seemed to take longer. At least the troll was walking faster now that he could see, but his constant yelling and growling only made it more difficult.

" So what's my fate lisp shit? Hard work till my muscles are aching and sore? Company for your lonely ass pathetic life?"

" Actually no. You're my new hive mate I guess."

" What the fuck is a hive mate? If you think I'll let you lay your filthy fucking hands on me for one second your going to find my fist shoved so far up your nasal cavity it will become a second mouth!"

" I already told you I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not interested in doing shit with you. You're safe. I promise."

" Fuck you. I don't believe a god damn word you're saying. "

Karkat starts to tug harder till the blood is dripping down to the dirt. Frustration fills Sollux mind as he turns around and places a hand firmly on the smaller trolls shoulders.

" Come on stop that. It looks painful."

" Piss off!"

Karkat throws a thick dart of spit directly onto Sollux face. He growls and wipes away the spit, trying hard not to lose his cool he removes his bi-colored glasses and lifts the small troll into the air with his psionic abilities. Karkat loses his venomous tone as his feet leave the ground and eyes go wide.

" Holy fuck!"

" Sorry. But the longer it takes to get home the more you'll hurt yourself."

He starts to walk faster with the small troll floating behind him. The large hive finally coming into view he lets the cuffs around Karkat's wrists fall to the ground.

" Tell you what. If I show you where the bathroom is will you handle treating your wounds? Ive got to put my shit away."

Karkat says nothing while he focuses on wriggling free of the force around him. Stunned to the point of speechlessness, he remains quiet till his feet touch the floor of Sollux hive entrance. The two stand staring at each other, Karkat in suspicion and Sollux in genuine concern. Though he was standing now Karkat looked like he had been ridden hard and put away wet with blood and mud.

" Come with me... You need medical treatment."

" I'm not doing shit."

" Look. I understand you don't trust me. I'll cut you a deal. My ablution trap is up the stairs, first door on the right. Go ahead and take as much time cleaning yourself off as you need. But you have to come down and eat, also let me check your wounds."

" Why should I trust you? You bought me. You may be offering all this shit but that doesn't make you any less of a slave owner."

" I know... I will think of a way to work around that. But believe me. This is as much your home now as it is mine. I wont make you do a damn thing you don't want to."

" I want to leave."

" Except that. You will die on your own, or be brought back to slavery."

" I would rather die tasting the last seconds of freedom then spend it as a slave."

" I don't blame you for wanting that... but believe me. You can live a good life. Just go shower and we can talk about it later."

Karkat chews his lip in contemplation. Looking over Sollux carefully.

" Alright fine. But if you go back on your word I wont hesitate to kick your ass."

He soon makes his way to the bathroom Sollux directed him to. Carefully opening the door he couldn't help but feel surprised. His new owner was letting him use an actual bathroom. The closest thing he ever had to this was nothing but a faucet over a rusty drain. He took a moment to trace over the white tile along the tub and turned on the faucet. Cold, clean, water pouring out before him. His dry mouth had his hands cupping under the stream and bringing it to his lips till his stomach ached full of water. Then he adjusted it to turn warm. He couldn't help but gasp.

As the tub filled he pulled off what was left of torn and ruined clothes. Karkat lowered himself into the warm water with a sharp inhale of air. His wounds stung and complained but he couldn't stop now. Time after time he lathered his skin with soap and watched as mud and blood washed away to reveal his pale ash colored skin. His hair was free of matting and was clean to the point it felt like silk under his hands.

While Karkat was taking care of his hygiene Sollux decided to prepare a light meal of some fruit, a couple slices of cheese, and a bagel with cream cheese for Karkat. He wanted to make sure he could digest it and not cover his floor with it a few hours later. When karkat does finally come back down the psionic laughs a bit. He's wearing clothes he likely found out of Sollux' dirty laundry hamper. However he did have to admit that the smaller troll looked remarkably better. Though the signs of his painful life remained with scratches and bruises.

" How do you feel?"

" Why the fuck should you care?"

" Just asking. Here. You should eat."

He hardly has time to hand Karkat the plate before every last bite is disappearing in his mouth.

" Jeez slow the fuck down. You're going to choke."

He growls and licks the cream cheese off his fingers. Setting the plate down and looking Sollux over once again.

" So you bought me for a hive mate?"

" Well no... Actually I bought you because I felt bad for you... The people bidding on you looked like the worst kind of characters."

" So what now? You do realize now you're on record, they will check to make sure you haven't just up and set me free."

" I know. Ive been thinking about that. From now on this is your home. Do not leave the house without telling me or having me go with you. Do not let anyone in the hive. And do not upset the bees."

Karkat nods and crosses his arms. Taking a moment to take this all in. His new life and if he could trust the word of his new owner. Sollux knowing he needed time. Reaches out once more to rest a hand onto Karkat's shoulder. Though he retreated back and let his eyes fill with harshness he didn't remove his hand.

" Welcome to your new home KK."


	2. Chapter 2

The night had fallen upon the two and Sollux had work that needed to be done. After introducing Karkat to the couch where his tiny frame seemed to be magnetically pulled to curl upon one cushion and refuse to move.

As if Sollux could actually argue, the poor troll needed the rest. He watched as Karkat seemed to become one with the plush rectangle that made up just one part of an entire sofa. His cheek resting just as flat as the hand tracing the stitching along the surface. Sollux shook his head and flicked his hand to direct a blanket over to the small troll. He flinched and hissed till he realized how gently the fabric covered his feet and knees. Looking back from Sollux to the blanket as if to question why he was being handed what was to him, the greatest pile of plush ever. After getting comfortable and wrapping the blanket around himself Karkat quickly fell into the deepest sleep of his life. Snoring like a puppy nestled under its mothers paw.

Insuring that the small troll was definitely not in a coma Sollux began his work of repairing a shorted out husktop that some idiot spilled coffee over. Looking over its delicate interior to see what he could salvage of its software. It wasn't long till Karkat began to stir. His face scrunching up into a snarl while his lip quivered in a growl.

Sollux turns to where he was just a lump under a blanket and frowned. His growl turned to whines, in his dreams he suffered repeats of his life in slavery. The images of whips cracking and slicing through flesh making his skin flinch and twitch, while every merciless punch hit like bullet. Karkat began to groan incoherent pleas, as if to beg whatever was happening to him to stop. Sollux frowns and crosses the room to his if waking him is really the best option. He chews his lips in contemplation.

Suddenly an idea struck him. Growing up as a young psionic often times his headaches and voices would become unbearable to the point he was vulnerable and immobile. His lusus had decided that instead of having to deal with the hassle of soothing an irritable young troll he started to play movies that would bring him back to reality. A bee plushie held tight in his arms and a movie to drown out the voices Sollux could handle the uncomfortableness as he became intrenched in the complicated plot and cinema master piece that made up the Star Trek series.

And so the mustard blood darted off to his storage closet, pulling out his favorite plush toy from childhood and unwrapping it from its protective grocery bags. It would have to do till Karkat could manage his nightmares. Ever so carefully he tiptoed to Karkat's side, dodging a claw directed at a horror terror and calmly placed the bee into the trolls arms. As if he were still a grub Karkat began to curl around the softness and bury his face away from danger and into what he must be considering a sort of security blanket. Or in this case a security bee.

With his growling and misery dulling down to a soft groan every now and then Sollux left Karkat alone on the couch while he went up to the ablution trap and took a long and much needed shower. He groaned when he sees the left over blood from karkat's wounds. How could he have been so stupid? he had forgotten to treat the poor trolls injuries. With a long sigh he made a mental note to treat him immediately after he woke up. However considering his current condition and life style it would likely be a while before then, and so the psionic slips into the heated stream of water and lets himself relax for only a minute. His voices seemingly quiet and in a low hum for now.

Karkat wakes up with a start. Gasping when he jolts up and his still fresh brand complains with sharp stinging. Looking around he had to take a second to remember where he was. In the home of a psionic, who for reasons unknown offered a slave a soft sleep cover and a place to sleep. Ignoring his aching muscles he stood up, his owner was no where to be seen.

He takes a step forward and realizes he has a death grip on what appeared to be a bee. It looked up at him with big round eyes an a missing antenna. He would be keeping this new injured creature. Though it offered no words and wasn't actually living, also smelt like dust, he liked it. Security bee in hand and a scowl on his face Karkat cautiously navigates through the halls to look for his owner.

As he glances at the stairs he heard a soft humming noise coming from a single door just under the stair case. Curiosity over taking his better judgement Karkat reaches for the handle and pushes onward. He enters a room filled with bustling bee's slowly drifting around a massive hive at the center of the room.

The carefully constructed mound oozed a sweet smelling liquid Karkat could already taste in the air. Honey. His stomach growled as he drops his security bee and plunges a hand into the thick sticky substance. The bee's didn't seem to mind his invading hand as they all seemed to be rather full on the substance anyway. He stuck a glob of thick sweet honey onto his tongue and licked his fingers clean. By the time he was on his fourth mouth full of honey an odd sensation began to make his head feel fuzzy and a sort of sedated calm began to rule over his body.

Sollux breaths in the smells of fresh soaps and water as he steps out of his shower. He dressed quickly and jogs down the steps to the living room. On the last step he froze. The door to his bee keeping room was open. The bee plushie had one wing out and the rest inside the room.

He cleared the space in two short strides into the room. He hissed and clenched his fists seeing Karkat sprawled out onto the floor. Covered in mind honey.

" Damn it you fucking idiot."

At the boy's side he shook his boney shoulder. He was out cold and numb. With another groan Sollux picked Karkat up and carried him back out to the main room where he had been sleeping. Before setting him down he removed the honey covered material and tossed them aside. His anger vanished as he looked down at Karkats exposed chest and stomach. His ribs could be easily defined under his flesh, emaciated could hardly describe how thin and fragile he truly looked. Karkat was only hungry and knew no better. Thinness aside Sollux inspects the scars and fresh wounds decorating his torso and breast. Two distinct scars over his hips were the only ones that belonged there, proving at one point he was in fact a grub and owned an extra set of legs. Unfortunately however the evidence of hardship was in textbook definition before him. A few scars looked like they were from another troll or even Karkat himself. But one on his side could be none other than an old stab wound. He would have to ask about it later but as of now he needed to disinfect and bandage him quickly.

Too numb and high on mind honey Karkat showed little complaint to the sting of the disinfectant, However as it's affects started to wear off it became more difficult to wrap a bandage around him properly. But the job was done, With that out of the way Sollux moved to rest the smaller trolls head into his lap, soon Karkat would experience one mother of a headache and could become a danger to himself. He thrashed and groaned with his face in plane discomfort Karkat was in an obvious amount of pain.

" I know it hurts... Trust me I do but just relax... It's going to be over soon."

He only whines. Though it was gross a good singe showing the progress of the affects leaving came up minutes later. A thin stream of honey and saliva drizzled out the side of Karkat's mouth. He would wake up soon. And Sollux would be there to listen to the earfull he knew was coming.


End file.
